doom_warriorfandomcom-20200214-history
The World of Enthir
Enthir is a verdant, yet dangerous world of many habitats and environments. Ranging from deserts, jungles, rugged mountain terrain and cave systems, there is no true place on this world where one can consider themselves safe. The lands of Enthir however are fertile and ripe for agriculture, with many villages scattered around the lands tending to large farms and reaping the benefits of plentiful harvests. Most of the time, villagers can find peace within their homes and towns, but that is not always the case. Barbarians and supernatural warriors plunder the lands, fighting amongst each other for power and wealth. Many use swords and sheilds made of iron, while others use sinnister and powerful items, some enchanted or even imbued with dark energies. At night, villagers and barbarians alike remain cautious and alert, for they never know what could be stalking around in the darkness, waiting for the right oppurtunity to attack. Locations and Regions of Enthir The biomes of Enthir holds a variety of different creatures, from deathworms of the scorching hot deserts to hell hounds of sub-zero tundras. There are also landmarks you may encounter on your journey that may be of some inportants. 'Ras Khalat' Through the scorching deserts under the blazing Enthir sun, large tunnel worms slither and dig through the earth and rock alike, ambushing it's prey in an explosive surprise attack. Villagers and Warriors alike tell stories of giant scorpions and other large creatures that are said to roam the sands and unending dunes, but no one truly knows what lies out there in the harsh lands, for no one has dared venture out there in the first place. The player begins in Ras Khalat arena after being captured as a fighting slave. 'Skullhenge' 'Ashbridge' The deathly region of Ashbridge is a cemetery for fallen warriors. Warriors, possibly their successors or students, often mourn to their fallen in silence, sometimes standing there for hours to days. Some villagers tell stories of a lich appearing in the cemetery, taking the souls of the fresh dead. Rumours say that it makes itself home in the dreaded Ruins Of The Dead, where no one truly makes it out alive... The player can travel to Ashbridge after defeating the Champion of Ras Khalat. 'Blackfell' The mountains and snow lands are home to many creatures great and small, such as vicious Hell Hounds that hunt and stalk their prey without mercy, intent on ripping apart and feeding on weary travellers. 'Raktul' Within the cave systems and through out the sprawling jungles, giant Arachnids and other foul creatures lurk in the darkness, intent on snearing and devouring explorers and plunderers alike. Other locations 'Resting Places' In these places, players can take a rest to boost all stats in exchange for gold. 'Cells' Not really a place for a good rest, but if one can't find a good place to rest, one will have to resort to sleeping in the unclean and uncomfortable cells in the deserts of Ras Khalat. Provides a +5 boost to all stats for 100 gold. 'Iron Arm Inn' A decent place of rest in Ashbridge. Travellers and locals alike often come to the inn to talk of their tales and adventures throughout Enthir or just to booze off with mead and other alcohols. Provides a +20 boost to all stats for 1000 gold. 'Temples' 'Temple Of Flame' 'Temple Of Rage' 'Temple Of Steel' Official Map of Enthir